Part-of-speech taggers are used to assign a part-of-speech tag or label to each word in a sequence of words. Since many words can have multiple parts of speech, a part-of-speech tagger must be able to determine the part of speech of a word based on the context of the word in the text. In Hidden Markov Model part-of-speech taggers, this is accomplished by modeling transitions between part-of-speech tags and emission probabilities of individual part-of-speech tags.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.